Tola
by LgStrike
Summary: A final, o quão tola aquela garota podia ser? Já que era assim, iriam brincar mais um pouco.


_O título e a sinopse foram meio improvisados, não ficou muito parecido com o enredo. Mas enfim, espero que gostem._

_Virei uma grande fã do game, e não resistir em fazer uma fanfic sobre. Apenas descrevi o início do jogo do meu jeito, por isso terá algumas partes alteradas com o que acontece no game._

_Pois bem, espero que gostem x3_

* * *

Uma brisa tão agradável de sentir, sua pele chega se arrepiava com a sensação tão boa. Seus cabelos trançados loiros dançavam no ritmo da agradável ventania, suas roupas seguiam o mesmo movimento. Abriu os braços e fechou os olhos para aproveitar mais o momento.

Por quanto tempo será que não podia sentir essa sensação? Um sorriso não pôde ser segurado.

_ Humanos não deveriam ficar aqui, é muito perigoso. – uma voz chegou aos seus ouvidos. Um tom irônico era notado na fala, principalmente ao falar "humanos".

A garota abre os olhos e olha para trás, de onde a voz vinha.

_ Ah, você – fala indo na direção do gato, agachasse quando estava em frente a ele.

_ Como se sente?

_ Cheia de energia – responde. E no final solta um sorriso que há tempos não soltava – E sem dor.

E o pequeno animal corresponde com um pequeno sorriso.

_ Mah, é melhor eu ir agora – disse levantando-se e começando a andar calmamente.

_ Hm?! A magia afetou seu senso de direção? A saída da floresta não é para esse lado.

Sem parar de andar vira um pouco a cabeça para encarar o gato pelo canto do olho, segundos depois volta a olhar para frente – Eu sei, mas preciso pegar a poção para tirar aquelas flores logo à frente.

_ Por que não a pegou antes de sair da casa?

_ Estava tão ansiosa para vim aqui fora que esqueci.

Deu apenas uma pausa na caminhada para explicar, mas voltou logo em seguida a movimentar as pernas na direção que iria.

_ Ohh~ – com a voz cheia de interesse, o gato preto dá saltos na direção da loira e caminha ao seu lado – Então vai entrar na casa da "bruxa"?

Novamente aquele tom cheio de ironia, e carregado em excesso na palavra "bruxa".

E a garota igualmente responde com um sorriso irônico – A essa hora ela já deve estar morta, aproveitarei e me despedirei do corpo.

Chega ao destino, a grande casa. Em frente a porta da casa dá uma leve pausa – E também me despedirei da casa que a tanto tempo vivi.

Leva a mão a maçaneta da porta.

Um _choque_.

Não muito forte. Um choque leve.

_ O que foi? – pergunta o pequeno animal ao ver a expressão de surpresa da menina.

_ Hm, nada. Deve ter sido minha imaginação – ignora. Abriu a porta normalmente sem nenhum choque dessa vez. É, deve ter sido coisa da sua cabeça.

Ao entrar se surpreendo um pouco, o corredor de entrada estava vazio, não tinha os lindos arranjos de flores e nem as portas laterais. A única porta era a que estava atrás de si e outra na parede a frente. Tenta novamente abrir a porta por onde passou.

_ Mas o que... – trancada. E reparando melhor, o gato não estava mais ao seu lado.

Trinca os dentes tendo a única alternativa ir pela segunda porta que aquele local tinha. Ao passar pela porta da entrada a outra sala, e que tinha um pequeno recado grudado na parede. Foi andando calmamente até o bilhete, e claro, tomando cuidado para não pisar na pequena poça de sangue. Ler o pequeno bilhete.

"_Venha para meu quarto._"

Uma expressão começa a aparecer no rosto da garota quando ela começa a compreender o que se passava. Em seu rosto não demonstrava medo, nem preocupação, era uma expressão... fria, mostrando sua indiferença.

Gira os calcanhares e vai em direção à porta pela qual passou para chegar a essa sala, anda igualmente calma do mesmo jeito que entrou, desvia da poça novamente.

E ao passar da de cara com o corredor de entrada não mais vazio, arranjos e tudo voltaram, e a porta que ficava atrás de si simplesmente sumiu.

_ Parece que ela ainda não morreu – aquela voz já tão conhecida. Olha pelo canto dos olhos vendo novamente o gato ao seu lado. Ele e sua mania de aparecer do nada.

_ O quão tonta ela pode ser? Devia apenas ficar quietinha esperando a morte chegar – fecha os olhos com tamanha decepção pela outra ser tão tonta – Isso explica o pequeno choque, era a casa me avisando para não entrar.

_ O que vai fazer agora?

Abre os olhos vagamente.

E ri.

Sim, a garota começa a ri. Não uma risada escandalosa, era controlada quase chegando a ser delicada, porem, zombeteira.

O pequeno gato a encara curioso.

_ Ela realmente acha que vai me prender aqui? – ao parar de rir, começa a falar. Abaixa um pouco a cabeça, assim deixando a franja cobrir os olhos deixando impossível visualizá-los – Quem ela acha que está tentando prender. Alguém que mora por tanto tempo nessa casa. Realmente tonta.

_ Vai precisar de minha ajuda?

Ela nega balançando a cabeça – Consigo sair sozinha da minha própria casa.

Dá um passo, pretendendo ir para a sala que tinha ao lado.

_ Ellen.

Para ao ser chamada, ainda continua com a cabeça baixa.

_ Embora não precisa da minha ajuda, vou segui-la. Estou curioso para saber como vai terminar. – e por fim – Boa sorte com a "bruxa".

E ao finalmente a garota levantar o rosto, os olhos de Ellen podiam ser vistos. Friamente sem emoção acompanhado de um sorriso nada gentil.

_ Pode deixar que cuidarei da minha querida e amável "amiga" – uma voz tão doce... mas ao mesmo tempo tão assustadora.

E calmamente volta a andar, passos feitos sem pressa em direção a sala ao lado.

_ Então, vamos brincar mais um pouco, Viola-chan~

* * *

_Como disse, eu mudei algumas coisinhas do começo do Game x) E como puderam ver, descrevi do meu jeito o começo do jogo. Se ficou bom, já não sei 8'D_

_Felizes ou tristes? Me digam o que acharam OwO/ falem sem medo uwu_


End file.
